Une nuit à l'hôpital
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: One shot inspiré des épisodes 7.07 et 8.03 : Après la fusillade, Quinn s'est réveillée mais Clay est toujours entre la vie et la mort. C'est alors qu'il reçoit la visite de Sara. Clay/Sara, Clay/Quinn, Quinn/Haley/Brooke/Julian.


Long One Shot inspiré du 8.03 'The Space in Between'

ainsi que du sublime 7.07 'And I and Love and You'

Résumé : L'esprit de Clay est bloqué à l'hôpital entre deux mondes, à attendre de savoir s'il va sortir du comma, ou non. Il reçoit alors la visite de Sara, sa femme disparue.

...

..

.

Une nuit à l'hôpital

Une heure avait encore passé. Une heure de plus, une heure de trop. Assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la salle d'attente, Clayton regardait avec lassitude les membres du personnel médical, les patients et leurs familles déambuler dans les couloirs du service de réanimation de l'hôpital de Tree Hill. Assise à ses côtés, une femme parlait au téléphone, en larmes. Clay savait qu'elle était la mère d'un jeune adolescent qui se trouvait dans le comma, suite à un accident de moto. Apparemment, son état ne s'améliorait pas. Devant lui, le « vieux monsieur de la 304 » marchait à son rythme au bras de son fils. A force de voir et de revoir certaines têtes, Clay avait l'impression de connaître intimement ces gens. Et pourtant, eux ne le connaissaient pas. Ils ne le voyaient même pas. Il était seul, atrocement seul, bloqué entre deux mondes depuis des jours.

« Ras le bol de cette odeur de naphtaline » soupira t-il en se levant de sa chaise. En effet, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Aussitôt dit, il se retrouva sur le toit de l'hôpital qui lui offrait une vue inégalable sur la ville qui l'entourait. La nuit venait de tomber, et les loupiotes de toutes les lumières de Tree Hill rendaient l'endroit encore plus beau. Clay s'approcha du bord du toit et s'accouda sur la rambarde, tout près du vide, ce vide qui l'attirait presque.

« C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? »

Cette voix…Comme un coup de tonnerre dans la nuit. Chaque parcelle de son corps frissonna. Il n'osa même pas se retourner. Et pourtant, il tourna la tête, comme attiré par un aimant. Et soudain, il la vit. Sara. Sara Evans, sa femme. Apparue devant lui comme un ange, ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés volant dans le vent, et vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, presque irréelle.

« S….Sara. » bredouilla Clay avec de grands yeux troublés.

Sara se rapprocha de lui, en regardant la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

« On ne prend pas le temps d'admirer toutes ces petites choses, quand on est vivant…pourtant la vue d'une ville et de toutes ses lumières dans la nuit, c'est incroyablement joli. » dit elle dans un sourire calme, toujours en regardant devant elle. Clay lui, se moquait soudainement pas mal de la vue qui les entourait. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte, et des larmes prenaient naissance dans ses yeux. Elle était là, à peine à quelques mètres…il sentit son cœur se briser encore une fois.

« Sara….c'est toi ? » déglutit Clay, tremblant. Sara tourna la tête vers lui dans son plus beau sourire.

« Evidemment que c'est moi, idiot…T'as l'air étonné. » conclut –elle dans un léger rire. Clay lui, était loin de rire.

« C'est vraiment toi ? » ajouta t-il, perdu. Sara acquiesça. Mais Clay hocha la tête, dépité.

« Non, non…Tu es le fruit de mon imagination, comme d'habitude… » dit –il pour se persuader. Pourtant, lorsque Sara leva sa main pour lui caresser la joue, il fut envahit d'une nouvelle sensation. Sa main fraîche posée sur sa joue était bien réelle.

«Tu m'as souvent imaginée, mais cette fois je suis là. Je suis vraiment là. » dit –elle dans un sourire. Les yeux de Clay s'embuèrent d'avantage, lorsqu'il posa sa main sur celle de Sara. Il put la toucher. Enfin, depuis toutes ces années sans elle…C'était magique. Clay attrapa sa main et ne la quitta pas, bien au contraire. Il la serra fort entre ses doigts, et caressa chaque parcelle de peau.

« C'est bien toi…Je ne comprends pas…tout ça n'est pas réel, je veux dire…à moins que je sois mort ? » bredouilla Clay.

« Tu n'es pas mort, Clay…tu es toujours dans le comma. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu la ? Et pourquoi est ce que j'arrive à te voir ? Je suis paumé, Sara. » Avoua t-il sans détacher son beau regard bleu de celui de sa femme.

« Tout ne s'explique pas, Clay…Mais si je suis là parce que ton heure n'est pas arrivée. Et je veux te le faire comprendre. »

« …Pourquoi ? » demanda Clay, la voix brisée. Sara haussa les épaules et serra sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est comme ça. Tu dois te battre, mon amour. »

« Comment ça, « c'est comme ça. » » Reprit Clay, perdu. « Alors il y a un grand livre là haut avec toutes nos dates de décès marquées, ou un truc du genre ? » supposa t-il.

Sara sourit, imaginant le livre en question.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…Mais c'est l'idée. » reconnut –elle avec légèreté. Clay baissa les yeux et contempla la main de Sara dans la sienne. Il remarqua bien vite que son alliance et sa bague de fiançailles étaient toujours à son annulaire gauche, en plus de son alliance à lui. Il se rappela l'avoir mise à son doigt le jour de son enterrement.

« Et bien…Je crois que tu te trompes…je pense que mon heure est arrivée. » dit –il solennellement en relevant les yeux vers elle. Sara lui offrit un doux regard en hochant lentement la tête.

« Je te dits que non. » protesta t- elle d'une voix douce.

« Sara, c'est très grave. Il parait que je vais de plus en plus mal. Les médecins ont dit à Nathan que mon pronostique vital était engagé, hier soir… et je suis sur liste d'attente, pour une greffe. » Expliqua Clay, la voix nouée.

Sara caressa son bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« J'ai entendu parler de ça. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est perdu. T'as toujours été extrêmement fort et j'ai confiance en toi. » ajouta –t- elle dans un sourire en se détachant de lui. Clay hocha lentement la tête et vint caressa sa joue. Il était totalement hypnotisé par elle.

« Pas depuis que tu n'es plus là…J'ai jamais été aussi faible. Si tu savais comme tu me manques. » soupira t-il en ne détachant pas sa main de sa joue. Le regard de Clay était emprunt de tristesse, et humide. C'était comme si la réalité le rattrapait. Et le fait de la revoir le marquait profondément.

« A moi tu ne me manques pas...enfin pas vraiment. » dit Sara d'une voix calme, en reposant ses yeux sur la vue, devant eux. Ces révélations eurent l'effet d'un coup de poignard en plein cœur, pour Clay.

« Sara…ca me tue, ce que tu me dits là. » avoua t-il, amer. Sara hocha la tête dans un sourire.

« Il faut pas mon cœur. Quand on est mort, on ne ressent ni le manque, ni la douleur…On est juste près de vous. Mais on ne ressent rien. C'est assez étrange en fait. »

« Tu es toujours près de moi, alors ? » demanda t-il.

Sara tourna la tête vers lui et ne détacha pas ses yeux et des siens.

« Evidemment. Pour toujours. » répondit-elle en venant l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Mais ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Et je voudrais que tu l'acceptes enfin. » termina t- elle en se détachant de sa peau. Clay soupira.

«J'ai commencé à l'accepter…Mais c'est dur. Et ça me manque comme jamais ce qu'on avait avant. Tout me manque. Ta façon de me regarder, ta présence, ton rire, ton intelligence…tes baisers… Je crois que je serais prêt à mourir, si ça veut dire te retrouver. » admit Clay, sous le coup de l'émotion. Son regard était de plus en plus rougit.

Sara posa son index sur la bouche de Clay.

« Tu le penses sincèrement ? » s'étonna t- elle.

« Evidemment que oui. » rétorqua Clay, en la dévorant de son regard de cocker blessé. Sara leva les yeux au ciel dans un sourire, et l'empoigna par la main.

« Viens avec moi, chéri. »

...

..

.

Ce coin de l'hôpital semblait un peu plus calme que le service de réanimation. Sara et Clay arrivèrent dans cette petite parcelle de couloir vide, ou trônait en grand maître des lieux, un distributeur de boissons chaudes, entouré de quelques chaises blanches.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? » s'étonna Clay.

Sara n'eut même pas à lui répondre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle apparut dans son champ de vision. Quinn James.

« Quinn… » Murmura t-il en la regardant s'approcher. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre et il le savait bien.

Elle était vêtue de sa robe d'hôpital blanche à pois bleu, et son visage blanc et démaquillé trahissaient son intense fatigue. Ses cheveux lisses retombaient lourdement sur ses épaules. Elle semblait vidée, vidée de toutes ses forces, et avait un mal fou à avancer sur ses deux béquilles. Ses bras tremblaient, et chaque pas accompli paraissait un exploit. Tout son être semblait souffrir et Clay ressentit étrangement sa douleur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

Quinn s'avança péniblement jusqu'au distributeur, et s'apprêta à mettre une pièce de monnaie dans l'interstice, quand une voix la rattrapa.

« Quinn ! »

Sara et Clay tournèrent la tête vers la voix. Haley James arrivait d'un pas paniqué vers sa sœur. Elle était suivit de Brooke Davis et de son fiancé Julian Baker. Des visages familiers pour Clay, qui réalisa à quel point ses amis lui manquaient.

« Bon sang mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda fermement Haley, en arrivant au niveau de sa sœur.

« J'ai envie d'un thé au citron, c'est mal ? » répondit –elle avec lassitude, presque méchamment.

« Il fallait nous le demander, je te l'aurais apporté ma belle ! » Répondit Brooke en attrapant la pièce de la main de Quinn.

« Laisse-moi faire. » ajouta la jolie brune, qui composa le code du thé au citron sur la machine.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? » proposa Julian en voyant qu'elle peinait à tenir debout sur ses béquilles…elle tremblait de tout son corps. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle lui fit signe de s'arrêter avec sa main.

« Non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. » répondit –elle abruptement en décocha à sa sœur, Julian et à Brooke un regard méchant. Ce regard surpris même Clay, qui ne l'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent.

« Quinn, s'il te plait… » commença Haley. « Les médecins t'ont interdit de te lever, et toi tu dégotes une paire de béquilles et tu sors de ta chambre ? »

« D'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour en trouver ? » s'étonna Julian.

« La fille de la chambre à côté me les a prêté. » répondit Quinn, irritée d'avoir des comptes à rendre.

« Et bien c'est irresponsable de sa part. »répondit Haley sur un ton énervé. « Et te lever est tout sauf… »

« Raisonnable ? » anticipa Quinn avec froideur. « J'en ai rien à faire d'être raisonnable. Si y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de cette foutue épreuve, c'est que la vie est courte et qu'il faut en profiter. Alors j'aimerais qu'on me fiche la paix. » dit –elle d'une voix morne, en fixant le distributeur des yeux. Elle n'avait même pas envie de les regarder. Haley soupira et chercha les mots pour la réconforter.

« Je sais, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais… »

« Non tu ne sais rien » la coupa froidement Quinn. « Nathan n'est pas dans le comma, lui. » ajouta t -elle, d'une voix tremblante. Haley lui caressa le dos en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

« Tiens ma belle, ton thé… » lui dit Brooke en lui tendant le gobelet fumant.

Quinn hocha la tête.

« Désolée…en fait je n'en n'ai plus trop envie. » murmura t- elle.

« Oh c'est pas grave, je vais le garder. » répondit Brooke dans un sourire compatissant.

« Quinn il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre…tu as besoin de repos. » lui dit Haley.

« Ce dont j'ai surtout besoin, c'est de Clay, d'accord ? » s'énerva Quinn d'une voix brisée.

De sont point d'observation avec Sara, Clay n'en perdait pas une miette. Le désespoir de la jeune femme lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Lui aussi avait besoin d'elle. Désespérément. Mais il n'osait pas l'admettre devant Sara.

« J'ai besoin de le voir, j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix…Je veux qu'il se réveille. Il faut qu'il se réveille. » Se mit à pleurer Quinn qui n'avait plus la résistance nécessaire pour chasser sa peine. Elle explosait. Devant Haley, Brooke et Julian, en plein milieu de ce couloir.

« Je sais Quinn, je sais. » répétait inlassablement Haley, les larmes aux yeux. Elle chercha du secours auprès de Brooke et Julian mais ces deux là ne semblaient guère plus à l'aise face à la situation.

« Il m'a promis, » continua Quinn, en larmes, « Il m'a promis qu'il ouvrirait les yeux. » répéta t-elle en suffoquant. « Mais il m'a mentit. »

Brooke et Haley échangèrent un regard étonné. Clay comprit qu'elles se demandaient certainement quand est ce qu'il lui avait promis ça. Et soudain, il se rappela de tout : avant d'être seul à l'hôpital, il était avec Quinn, avec son esprit. Depuis le moment ou ils s'étaient fait tirés dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille il y avait à peine quelques jours, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés. Et c'est là qu'il se rappela également leur discussion, sur la plage. Elle lui avait supplié de se réveiller avec elle, et il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se réveiller tout de suite, mais qu'il vivrait une longue et heureuse vie à ces côtés. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Malgré l'inestimable présence de Sara, il lui manquait quelque chose quand Quinn n'était pas avec lui.

« Clay va s'en sortir, j'en suis persuadé. » intervint Julian pour la réconforter. Mais Quinn hocha la tête.

« Non, il ne s'en sortira pas, parce que la vie est dégueulasse. » répondit –elle, lasse. « Parce que jamais il ne trouvera un rein dans les temps. » ajouta t- elle d'une voix rauque.

« Ca on en est pas sur. » répondit Haley pour la réconforter. Quinn tourna alors ses yeux vers Julian, pleine d'espoir. Julian hésita avant de lui répondre. Il savait qu'elle attendait de savoir si il était compatible ou non.

« Je suis désolé, Quinn. Je viens de recevoir les résultats et j'allais t'en parler. Je suis incompatible. » admit –il d'une petite voix, presque honteux. Quinn ferma les yeux et se mordit fortement la lèvre supérieure. Elle en avait assez d'entendre à chaque fois la même réponse.

« D'abord, Nathan, ensuite Chase, Skills et Micro…Et maintenant toi. J'arrive pas à croire que personne ne soit compatible, c'est un cauchemar… » Souffla t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

Clay lui, n'en revenait pas. Elle avait apparemment avait fait le tour de tous ses proches, de tous leur entourage pour trouver quelqu'un de compatible. Cela le toucha énormément.

« Il faut appeler David. »annonça Quinn en rouvrant les yeux.

Haley la fixa, ne sachant quoi répondre. De son côté, Clay semblait tous aussi surpris. David, son ex mari. Même si Haley trouvait cela incroyablement bizarre qu'elle pense à son ex mari pour sauver son copain, après tout, il fallait se rattacher à chaque espoir. Clay n'en revenait pas non plus qu'elle soit prête à l'appeler pour le sauver vu comme les choses s'étaient terminées entre eux.

« Hales tu veux bien l'appeler ? Il est peut être compatible... » ajouta Quinn, qui se mettait à nouveau à espérer. « Et je suis sur qu'il sera d'accord. C'est quelqu'un de généreux. Je suis sur qu'il le ferait pour moi. » ajouta t- elle en fixant sa sœur d'un regard implorant. Haley soupira puis hocha positivement la tête.

« C'est entendu, je vais l'appeler. Dès que je sors de l'hôpital. » promit Haley.

« Merci. » répondit Quinn en venant essuyer une larme qui s'était échouée sur sa joue.

« Mais il ne faut pas que tu y attaches trop d'espoir, hein ? Tu risques de tomber de haut. » ajouta Haley. Quinn releva les yeux vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi tu dits ça ? »

« Parce qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Et tu l'as dit toi-même, y a peu de chance qu'il trouve un donneur compatible dans les temps. Et que je veux que tu te prépares à cette idée. » ajouta t-elle. Quinn hocha la tête, d'un air catégorique. Ses lèvres se remirent à trembler.

« Je sais…mais ça me tue. Je ne pourrais jamais m'y préparer. » avoua Quinn, les yeux encore et toujours brouillés de larmes.

Clay et Sara échangèrent un regard. Le regard de Clay était baigné de larmes.

« Ca m'achève de la voir comme ça. » admit t-il d'une petite voix.

« Je sais. Et j'en suis heureuse.» répondit Sara.

Clay la regarda bizarrement. Sara haussa les épaules.

« Je veux dire, heureuse de voir que tu aimes à nouveau. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi tu sais. »

« C'est…bizarre. » reconnut Clay. Sara sourit.

« Un peu. » admit –elle.

« Alors tu ne m'en veux pas ? » s'étonna Clay. Sara haussa un sourcil.

« T'en vouloir de quoi ? D'être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre? » S'étonna t- elle.

Clay baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

« C'est horrible…J'ai l'impression de te trahir. »

« Tu ne me trahiras jamais, Clay. Je sais que tu m'as aimé plus que tout. Et tu as été le meilleur des maris. Mais je ne suis plus là à présent, et je te l'ai dit : je ne souffre pas, et je ne ressens rien. Toi tu es vivant, et je ne veux pas que tu passes le reste de ta vie à me regretter. Il faut que tu avances. Et si ça doit se faire avec Quinn, c'est encore mieux parce que je l'aime bien. » Dit Sara en reposant ses yeux sur la jeune femme en question. Clay reposa également ses yeux sur Quinn.

Elle était à présent dans les bras de Haley, le visage rougit de larmes.

« En fin de compte, vous avez peut être raison, » dit Quinn en reniflant. « Peut être qu'il ne s'en remettra pas… Peut être qu'il préférerait rester avec Sara plutôt qu'avec moi…. » ajouta t- elle, affalée contre Haley. Brooke, Julian et Haley semblèrent surpris de ce brusque changement d'attitude, et surtout surpris de l'entendre évoquer Sara. Tout à coup, elle semblait pessimiste et négative. Quinn ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'elle disait, ni pourquoi elle avait évoqué Sara…mais elle craquait complètement. Parce qu'il lui manquait trop et qu'une partie d'elle-même était persuadée que s'il pouvait choisir, il choisirait sa femme.

« Et bien si Clay décide de rester avec Sara, comme tu le dits, » commença Julian en entrant dans son jeu, « alors c'est ainsi que les choses étaient écrites. Et toi tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre.»

Brooke lui lança un regard noir, pas très sur de l'effet de ces paroles sur Quinn, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas se fâcher. Elle se moucha, sans plus de résistance.

« Peut être même qu'elle retournera avec David, si tu te réveilles pas. » chuchota Sara à Clay avec une pointe d'ironie. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle, le regard ahuri.

« Sara » l'interpella Clay, « Ca me fait pas rire.»

« Désolée. » rétorqua Sara en réprimant son sourire.

« Ca sert à rien de me dire ça. » reprit Quinn en quittant l'étreinte de sa sœur. " Ca ne me fera pas moins l'aimer. Il à le droit de choisir sa femme, je sais qu'il l'a toujours aimé, je peux pas lui en vouloir. Si elle n'était pas morte, ils seraient encore ensemble. »

« Mais moi je te dits qu'il va se réveiller. » s'en mêla Brooke, dans un soupir. « Et puis arrêtez, avec Sara. Je n'en doute pas qu'il l'a énormément aimé, et que oui, peut être qu'ils seraient encore ensemble aujourd'hui, mais on en est même pas sûr. De toute façon elle est morte, aujourd'hui. Et son avenir c'est toi, Quinn. Aujourd'hui c'est toi qu'il aime, et plus Sara. » Ajouta t- elle en caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Sara tourna la tête vers Clay.

« C'est ça que je voulais que tu entendes. Elle a raison, Clay. Tu ne m'aimes plus. »

Clay hocha la tête.

« Sara… »

« Non laisse moi finir. Tu ne m'aimes plus, plus comme avant et je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ça. C'est le cours normal des choses. Et je crois comprendre, sans me tromper, que tu aimes Quinn comme tu m'as aimé autrefois, non ? »

Clay fixa Quinn intensément, les lèvres tremblantes, puis il tourna la tête vers Sara.

« Depuis que tu m'as quitté, elle m'a redonné goût à la vie. Et aujourd'hui...Je suis rien sans elle. » avoua t-il avec pudeur. Il avait honte de révéler cela à celle qui avait été sa femme. Mais étrangement, cette dernière lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. Je suis contente. Elle est magnifique, généreuse…et de ce que j'en ai vu, elle est drôle en plus. »

Clay esquissa un sourire en reposant ses yeux sur Quinn. Elle était toujours en pleurs à discuter avec Haley, Brooke et Julian. Elle semblait bien loin, la lumineuse Quinn qui le faisait toujours rire et fondre avec son sourire ravageur et ses idées farfelues. Il voulait la voir à nouveau sourire, rire, danser atrocement mal et partir dans ses délires comme elle seule savait le faire.

« Ouais, mais elle ne sort pas une note juste…et elle danse aussi bien qu'elle chante. » plaisanta Clay.

Sara se mit à rire.

« On se ressemble alors. » plaisanta t- elle. Clay acquiesça.

« Un peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, ça s'es fait comme ça. J'ai jamais cherché à te remplacer.» avoua t-il en tournant la tête vers Sara.

« Je sais. En tous cas elle me plait beaucoup. » Confia t-elle, le regard toujours fixé sur le petit groupe devant eux.

«Merci…T'imagine pas comme c'est important pour moi.» Reconnut Clay en souriant tendrement à Sara.

« Maintenant que les choses sont claires, tu vas te réveiller, d'accord ? Parce qu'elle a besoin de toi. Regarde là. »

Clay reposa ses yeux sur Quinn. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi accablée. Elle soupira une énième fois, reprenant ses esprits. Elle avait tellement pleuré ses derniers temps qu'elle en avait parfois du mal a respirer.

« J'aimerais…j'aimerais aller voir Clay, s'il vous plait. » bredouilla t- elle en reniflant une énième fois.

« Quinn, les médecins ont dit… »

Mais devant le regard larmoyant de sa sœur, Haley ne put terminer sa phrase.

« Juste quelques minutes. Après je vous promets, je retourne dans mon lit et je n'en bouge plus jusqu'à demain matin. » Garantie t- elle.

« Entendu. » acquiesça Haley dans un soupir. Dans cet état, elle ne pouvait pas lui résister.

« Julian tu veux bien m'emmener ? » demanda Quinn d'une petite voix. « Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour avancer jusqu'à la bas, et vu ma taille, ça m'étonnerais que les filles puissent me porter si jamais je m'écroule. C'est vrai après tout Haley est enceinte, et Brooke est…»

Brooke la regarda, offusquée.

« Brooke est quoi ? » lança Brooke en l'attendant au tournant. Quinn lui sourit.

« Je rigole. J'ai encore un peu d'humour, faut croire que rien n'est perdu...» plaisanta t- elle à demi. Cette remarque fit sourire ses trois amis, ainsi que Clay. En y repensant, il n'avait jamais autant ri que lorsqu'il était avec elle. Pas même avec Nathan, ni même avec Sara.

« Mm, je vois. Résumons. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un de fort, incroyablement musclé et attentionné par-dessus le marché… oui, tu as frappé à la bonne porte» plaisanta Julian en contractant fièrement ses biceps.

« Ca va les chevilles, Superman ? » lança Brooke avec cynisme, en caressant furtivement son bras.

Il offrit un clin d'œil à sa fiancée avant d'aider Quinn à avancer, sous le regard des deux jeunes femmes.

« A tout à l'heure ma puce, je viendrais te dire bonne nuit. » dit Haley à Quinn.

« D'accord. »

Julian et Quinn s'éloignèrent à une vitesse d'escargot. Ils passèrent devant Sara et Clay, et ce dernier n'avait qu'une envie. Pousser Julian et la serrer dans ses bras, en lui murmurant qu'il allait revenir et qu'elle lui manquait… Mais ça n'était pas possible.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent au tournant du couloir, Clay reposa ses yeux sur Brook et Haley.

« Julian est génial. Il est adorable avec Jamie, avec Quinn... » Énuméra Haley avec un sourire attendri.

« Je sais, oui, c'est une perle. » répondit fièrement Brooke en portant le gobelet de thé au citron à ses lèvres. « Mais bat les pattes, j'te vois venir Haley James Scott…c'est le mien. » ajouta t- elle avec humour. Haley lui donna un coup de coude.

« T'es bête. Vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre. Quand je voyais Quinn avec Clay, ça me faisait pareil. Et ca me coute de le dire parce que j'ai toujours adoré David, et je voulais pas qu'elle voit Clay, au début. Mais je suis bien forcée de l'admettre, Quinn était différente avec Clay. J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en remette pas. » Admit Haley avec émotion.

« Mais si… » La rassura Brooke en lui frictionnant le dos. « C'est une James. Les James sont solides. »

Haley hocha la tête en déglutissant.

« Non Brooke, pas tant que ça …Quinn a toujours été mon roc, celle qui me consolait, qui me redonnait de l'espoir dans les pires situations…A la mort de maman, elle m'a sorti du gouffre, et elle a aidé Taylor à s'en sortir aussi. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Même la disparition de maman ne l'a pas autant atteinte. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose s'est brisé en elle…Et ça me tue de la voir comme ça. » Conclut Haley, qui avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux. Brooke la serra alors contre elle, sous le regard triste de Clay qui les observait toujours.

« Il faut qu'il s'en sorte, Brooke…sinon j'ai peur qu'elle y reste. » avoua Haley en ravalant ses larmes.

« Aller arrête de parler comme ça. Viens, on va rejoindre les autres. Ou sont Nathan et Jamie? » demanda Brooke.

"Dans la chambre de Clay, eu aussi." répondit Haley.

Brooke aida Haley à avancer, et Clay les observa s'éloigner quelques secondes, bouleversé. Il comprit à quel point Quinn allait mal. A quel point elle risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre s'il ne sortait pas d'ici. Il tourna tête vers Sara.

« Je veux pas la perdre, pas elle non plus. Et je veux pas qu'elle souffre autant à cause de moi. J'ai pas le droit pas gâché sa vie, Sara. C'est une fille géniale et éblouissante de talent, tellement vivante et drôle…je peux pas lui faire ça. » réalisa Clay.

« Alors il faut que tu te réveilles…C'est la seule chose qui la fera aller mieux. » répondit Sara.

« Mais même avec toute la volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas me réveiller seul! Il me faut une greffe t'as pas oublié ? C'est indépendant de ma volonté. » protesta Clay, épuisé par la situation. Il s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vit à coté de lui, désespéré, et passa une main lourde dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il voulait se réveiller. Il en avait marre de tout ça. De cet entre deux monde…Même si cela voulait dire pouvoir parler à Sara et cela n'avait pas de prix, savoir Quinn aussi dévastée lui était insupportable.

Sara ne répondit rien et vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de celle de Clay.

Quelques secondes plus tard, deux médecins, un homme et une femme passèrent dans le couloir juste devant eux.

« Le patient de la 204, Will Bennet, est mort, cet après midi. Ses proches viennent de donner leur accord pour faire don de ses organes. » Annonça la femme en passant un dossier à son collègue. Tandis qu'ils passaient leur route, Clay tourna doucement la tête vers Sara, cogitant sur leurs paroles. Elle souriait. Voyant le sourire radieux de sa femme, il fut soudainement envahi d'un espoir nouveau.

« Tu crois que... »

Sara acquiesça.

« Quoi... Ca veut dire qu'il est...enfin que… » bafouilla Clay qui n'arrivait même plus à parler.

Sara lui sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Que tu vas te réveiller. » compléta t- elle avec satisfaction. Clay entrouvrit la bouche, stupéfait.

« T'es sérieuse ? »

« Dans quelques heures tout ça ne sera qu'un mauvais souvenirs pour toi. » murmura t-elle.

Clay attrapa sa main et hocha la tête.

« Un souvenirs merveilleux, tu veux dire. Ca m'a permit de te revoir. » corrigea t-il en dévorant chaque recoin de son visage.

Sara sourit en le dévorant des yeux en retour.

« Tu te rappelles ce que tu as dit à Quinn à la mort de sa mère ? » lui demanda t- elle. Clay regarda le plafond quelques secondes, se remémorant ce qu'il avait pu lui dire. Il lui avait dit tellement de choses.

« Qu'elle avait eu la chance de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. » se rappela t-il.

« Et que tu aurais mieux vécu mon absence, si tu avais pu me dire au revoir. » ajouta Sara. Clay acquiesça.

« Ouais, ça aussi. »

« Et bien maintenant c'est chose faite, et je veux que tu me promettes de profiter de ta vie. » dit –elle d'une voix douce.

«J'te le promets…Mais est-ce que je te reverrais ? » demanda Clay avec une légère appréhension.

« Je serais toujours là. Quelque part par là... » répondit Sara en posant sa main sur le cœur de Clay.

« Maintenant ferme les yeux… » lui murmura t-elle. Clay s'exécuta et ferma lentement les yeux, savourant le contact de la main de Sara sur son cœur.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Sara n'était plus là. Il n'était plus dans le couloir, il n'était même pas assis. Ses souvenirs n'étaient plus que des bribes de plus en plus floues...Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ou il se trouvait. Il semblait être couché dans un lit, entouré de fils et d'appareils en tous genres qui le berçaient avec leur "bips" réguliers. Ces murs trop blanc, et cette odeur... Oui, il était à bel et bien à l'hôpital. Et il avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Après 27 jours de comma.

The end 


End file.
